Melting Icecube
by hime-hermione
Summary: dai-chan and sato-kun loose their girlfriends in a carcrash and are wounded badly, when they're healed enough to go home kosuke invites sato-kun to come live with them. while sato lives there dai-chan starts to melt his frozen heart(R-rated just to be sur


**Melting icecube**

.:PROLOGUE:.

* * *

"How are they doing sensei? Are they going to be ok?" Kosuke-san asked the sensei while holding Daisuke's hand. 

"Gomen-nasai, there is a 5 chance that Daisuke-san will wake up, and for his friend even less I'm afraid…" She said looking at the ground.

Kosuke-san sat don next to Daisuke's bed, tears starting to fall.

"You can't help it sensei, arigatou anyway."

"I'll leave you alone for a while…Again gomen-ne, Niwa-san…"

* * *

-flashback-

"That was so sad…" Risa said when they walked out of the cinema.

"Come on Risa-san, it was just a movie…What if we find a place where we can drink something, will that cheer you up a bit?" Satoshi said while holding her hand.

"Hai! Arigatou Satoshi-kun," Risa said giving Satoshi a kiss on the cheek.

Satoshi started to blush and quickly turned to Daisuke, "Do you know a nice place where we can drink something, Niwa?"

"Ano………"

"Near the new build lookout. That's where Daisuke and I go a lot, ne? Dai-chan?"

"Hai, demo, it's at the other side of town," he said wrapping his arms around Riku-san.

"That's no problem, I'll just call the limo to take us there," Risa said already dialling the number.

Meanwhile they sat down on a bench and waited………

"Thanks for the drinks girls, demo I really have to go. Okaasan is going to kill me if I don't get home in time."

"We'll drive you and Satoshi-kun home, ne, Riku?"

In the limo-

"What a wonderful view, kireii!" Riku said looking out of the window.

"If that's what you call beautiful…Those cliffs give me the creeps," Risa complained.

"I have to agree on that one Harada-san. I do," Daisuke suddenly stopped because he had felt a pang inside…like something dreadful was about to happen.

"What's wrong Dai-chan? Hiwatari-kun?"

The boys looked at each other and nodded at the exact same time, they didn't have to ask what the other was thinking.

They held on to the girls and started to let their wings grow.  
It hurt like hell but the knew they were going to need their wings.

Suddenly the limo hit the brakes. The boys opened the doors and flew out.

They landed on the road, just seeing the limo crash of the cliff.

They turned to each other asking if everyone was ok, but then they saw a car nearing at full speed and were not able to avoid it…………………

end flashback-

* * *

(((RING))) (((RING))) (((RI-  
"Moshi moshi."

"Niwa-san? I'm a nurse at the Kibou-hospital. I'm calling to inform you that Hikari-san woke up a few minutes ago."

"Satoshi woke up? Mateo…you called him Hikari?" Kosuke-san asked confused.

"Hai, he asked me to call him by the name of his mother. He sounded really sad…" She answered.

"Is he awake at the moment?" "Hai." "Then I'll be there in 10 minutes"

at the hospital

"Ohayo Satoshi-kun. Daijoubu desu ka?" Kosuke-san said while entering.

"Hm…Guess so…" Satoshi replied dryly

"How's Dais-…Niwa doing?" He asked correcting himself for some reason.

"Not so good I'm afraid…There's a small chance that he'll wake up, demo…on the other hand, they said that your chance was even smaller, so…."

"Help me up."

"Nani!"

"Help me up, or do I have to do it myself!"

"Hai hai hai……."

* * *

"Tousan! Satoshi? Wha?" Daisuke said bewildered.

"It's ok. You're at the hospital. You and Satoshi had an accident a few weeks ago."  
Kosuke pushed Daisuke down and then lifted Satoshi up, bridal stile :S

"What the hell! Niwa-san!"

"Calm down, I'm laying you back in bed. You weren't even supposed to sit, let alone walk around and use your magic!"

"Demo!"

"Don't 'demo' me Hikari! You're going to rest and that's final!" Kosuke said putting Satoshi down and pulling the blankets over him.

"I should listen if I were you Satoshi. Tousan can get very…edgy…Besides, he's right." Daisuke said with a smile.

"Now that I know you two are going to rest I can go home and tell your mother that you're awake." Said Kosuke ruffling Daisuke's hair.

"Do you have to?…….I'm serious……don't look at me like that……..HEY! Don't go! I meant it!" Daisuke yelled after his father

* * *

-next visiting hour-

"Dai-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Emiko hugged Daisuke, tears falling down on his shoulders.

"I was so worried! The sensei said that there was such a slim chance…Youkata…The niwa-magic protected you…Hontouni youkata!"

"Ano…okaasan…you're squeezing me"

"Gomen-ne Dai-chan……."

TBC

* * *

and? It's my first story so please don't flame, ok?

btw, here's a list of the Japanese words I used  
sensei – doctor (also means professor or teacher but not here)  
gomen-nasai - I'm sorry  
arigatou - thank you  
gomen-ne - sorry  
hai - yep  
ano… - uh…  
demo - but  
okaasan - mother  
kireii - pretty (beautiful)  
moshi moshi - hello (when you pick up the phone)  
mateo - hold on, wait a sec….something like that :P  
ohayo - good morning  
daijoubu desu ka - litteraly: are you ok?….so something like, you ok?  
Nani - what  
Tousan - father  
(hontouni) youkata - (in this context) really relieved/happy

please review!


End file.
